1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subject tracking device, a subject tracking method, a subject tracking program product and an optical device, to be adopted when automatically tracking a subject that moves within an imaging field.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cameras known in the related art that execute focus detection and exposure calculation by automatically tracking a moving subject being photographed. In such a camera disclosed in the related art, a wide area around the point at which the photographer's eyes are set is selected as a moving object detection zone while tracking the photographic subject, the moving object detection zone is then divided into a plurality of areas and the area where the photographic subject is present or the area with the highest contrast among the divided areas is detected as a tracking zone (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H05-288982).